The Bet(warningYAOI material)
by LxLight117.337
Summary: L and Light have a bet, whoever loses the bet has to wear a sexy maid outfit.Funny L and Light drabble. If you click on this story then I hope you enjoy it! ;)


Basically this fan fiction is about a bet Light and L did, whoever loses rock paper scissors has to wear a sexy maid outfit, Good Stuff! I am sure most of you fan girls out there for Death Note completely wanted L and Light to be a gay couple, well I do too! My friend and I did this together, but I am NOT giving names! There is quite some yaoi in this, as warned in the title. If you don't like yaoi, not the fan fiction for you, but for whoever screams of joy to it… ENJOY! PS: I DO NOT own any of the characters in this fan fic!

The setting for this is in a very large mansion; don't ask why it is just perfect for the plot. Light and L are in the living room. : )

Light: Do something fruity.

L: What is that supposed to mean? *is eating cake right now

Light: It means entertain me.

L: It isn't entertaining enough to watch me be your sexy cake- eating man?

Light: Take off your clothes.

L: No thank you.

Light: Then can I do it for you?*crawls on the couch where L is sitting and takes bite of cake

L: Don't touch my cake, we went over this.

Light: *Licks cake off of L's cheek (which so happened to be there)

L: Gross, your drunk aren't you?

Light: Maybe but who's stopping us? Your parents?… oh wait their dead.

L: You're messed up now I absolutely don't want to do anything with you.

Light: So you're saying you thought about doing something?

L: Maybe, maybe not*bites cake*

Light: Oh, so what were you planning Lawliet?

L: How the !#?$ did you know my name?!

Light: I do my research….. it's not weird.

L: oh…okay

Light: okay.

L: So Light Yagami, Let's have a bet. Whoever loses at rock, paper, scissors has to wear a sexy maid dress.

Light: Okay, but be prepared to be my private model. You'll look soooooo cute in a maid dress.

L: Be prepared to lose, Yagami.

First Round- Light: *Rock L: *Scissors

Second Round- Light: *Paper L: *Scissors

Third Round- Light: *Paper L: *Rock

L: Oh, shit…..

Light:*gives L the dress to change in and stares at him smiling(expecting him to change right there)

L: I'm going in a changing room.

Light:…Fine(defeated)

L:*Comes out in sexy maid dress*

Light: *Cups hand over mouth, nose starts to bleed* you look so kawaii !*Takes out camera*

L: You never said this was going to be a photo-shoot!

Light: I said you were going to be my private model, didn't I?

L: …

Light: *Takes out vacuum* Now take this vacuum and do a pose.

L: *Takes vacuum and poses with look of boredom*

Light: Smile my love, after all I did win. Now maid L, clean my feet.

L: Okay THAT I know we didn't agree to.

Light: Fine, clean my lips.

L:… How do you want them cleaned…

Light: With your lips baby.

L: Okay, catch me first.* runs out door into rain, already immediately getting soaked*

Light: *Runs after L and grabs him, takes him back inside, pins him against the wall, and kisses him.*

L: *puts finger over Lights mouth to stop him from kissing him* we're both soaking wet, I'm getting a bit cold.

Light: *goes over to closet and grabs a towel and new sexy maid outfit*

L: Can't I just wear my regular clothes?

Light: It wouldn't be fun that way, and we had a deal.

L: _Okay_….* grabs towel and clothes and leaves to dressing room*

Light: I'll be waiting, and don't worry, I'll be dry.

L: I'm not worrying.

*L comes out wearing a Pikachu outfit*

Light: Hey I told you to put on the maid outfit!

L: Put this on *gives him a plastic bag with something in it*

Light: What's this?

L: Just put it on.

Light: *goes to change*

*Light comes out in an Ash cosplay*Really, L?

L:*Smiles*

Light:*Runs up to L and hugs him* you're my Pikachu I choose you!

L: Well you'll have to put me in a poke-ball first.*ducks out of Light's arms and darts through doors and doors of bedrooms*

Light: Oh that won't be a problem. Your gonna be my little prisoner.* pulls out handcuffs used long ago and chases after L*

L: *trips over a plant* Oh, shit!

Light:*corners L* Ha I've got you now.

L: Nuhoooooo!

Light: *puts one cuff in him, one cuff on L, and throws the key, where it falls down a vent. Then he wraps the long chain around L and wraps his arms around his stomach, picking him up.*

L: What are you doing Light?!*playfully kicks his legs up and down*

Light: I am taking you in one of the rooms so we can make out.

L: …kay!

The End

(You know what they ended up doing, maybe a bit more than what Light said….)

L: Light don't touch me there!

;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
